Love Me or Leave Me
by monggu kai
Summary: Menjalin hubungan serius tidaklah masuk dalam daftar rencana hidupnya dalam waktu dekat. Ia baru patah hati dan menjalin hubungan serius lagi bukanlah solusi. Ia butuh pelarian, dan ia melakukannya. Tapi ia tak pernah suka dengan ide pelarian yang "merepotkan". CHANKAI...CHANKAI


**Love Me or Leave Me**

.

.

.

Special FF untuk **Chotaein816**

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Hari ini hari kasih sayang, Valentine. Hari dimana jutaan manusia di bumi merayakannya dengan bertukar notisi-notisi berbentuk hati, cokelat, benda _pink_ atau benda-benda bersimbol cupid lainnya. Konyol dan bodoh sekali kedengarannya. Ia benci simbolis yang seperti itu. Kenapa di tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari dalam satu tahun mesti ada hari special seperti itu?. Apakah penetap hari itu di tanggalan tak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang tak memiliki teman dekat, keluarga dan pasangan di hari ini?. Mungkin tujuan adanya hari kasih sayang untuk saling berbagi kasih antar sesama manusia, tapi prakteknya kan tidak. Pada umumnya hari ini adalah harinya mereka yang memiliki kekasih.

Harusnya otak cerdasnya tak memikirkan hari konyol ini andai kolega-kolega yang menjadi staf cabang perusahaannya tak mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Ia belum lupa beberapa dari mereka menertawakannya saat ia mengatakan dirinya _single._ Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka?. Ia tak laku?, ia pria nakal? atau menyandang predikat _single_ itu aib memalukan dalam pergaulan?. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi _single_ saat ini. Jika mereka tahu, ah tidak. Sebaiknya mereka memang tak tahu. Karena saat mereka tahu kenapa ia adalah pria _single,_ mereka malah akan mengasihaninya atau mencibirnya. Ia tak butuh rasa kasihan, ia benci dengan cibiran. Reputasinya sebagai _General Manager_ paling berprestasi di ROYALS akan rusak.

"Tambah"

Ia mengangkat gelasnya ke atas tanda minumannya habis. Seorang pelayan yang tak jauh darinya berjalan pelan dan menambahkan _Tequila_ lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

" _Thank you"_ ujarnya pada si pelayan

Tangannya terulur mengambil gelasnya dan meresapi minuman hasil distilasi itu dengan begitu nikmat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, dua gelas tak mustahil membuatnya mabuk. Tapi tak apa, ia memang ingin rileks setelah dari sini. Ia begitu lelah mengikuti meeting dan peninjauan lapangan. Sayup-sayup suara merdu James Blunt menyayikan lagu _Goodbye My Lover_ terputar di dalam café.

 _ **~ You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals.~**_

 __ _ **And love is blind and that I knew when, my heart was blinded by you ~**_

 _ **~ I've kissed your lips and held your head. Shared your dreams and shared your bed~**_

 _ **~ I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you ~**_

Apa petugas pemutar musik di café ini mau menyindirnya?. Masih banyak lagu cinta romantis yang layak di putar untuk pengunjung disini. Ia memegang keningnya, merasa _mood_ nya benar-benar kacau. Tak pernah ia sesensitif ini sebelumnya. Kenapa ia mesti tersinggung akan sesuatu yang tak berelasi dengannya?. Itu hanyalah lirik lagu, ia tak harus galau mendengarnya.

"Aku harus santai" ujarnya mensugesti dirinya sendiri sambil menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

Satu bulan ini pengendalian emosinya memang buruk. Ia yakin gosip si horror Kim makin menjadi. Tapi masa bodoh dengan reputasinya yang seperti itu. Yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah ia menunjukkan ketidakprofesionalnya pada pekerjaan. Ia tak ingin karena masalah pribadi di kantor, ia menjadi sosok yang tak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia harus menunjukkan sikap tegas pada para stafnya seperti biasa, bukan sikap judes yang suka marah tanpa alasan. Bukankah patah hati dalam kehidupan manusia itu biasa?. Tak ada alasan untuk terus memberi beban pada hatinya. Semuanya sudah cukup. Life must go on. Ia harus menjadi manusia realistis yang melihat kedepan, bukan masa lalu di belakang yang menyakitkan.

 _ **~ I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow ~**_

 _ **~ I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow ~**_

Sayup-sayup suara James Blunt itu membuatnya candu. Mulutnya ikut melafalkan lirik galau itu dengan santai. Suasana hatinya dalam waktu cepat membaik.

"Boleh aku duduk menemani mu?"

Suara berat seorang pria memasuki pendengarannya. Matanya melirik ke samping di mana sumber suara _manly_ itu berasal. Tiga detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia terpesona. Jujur, pria yang datang menghampirinya teramat tampan.

"Kau terlihat sendiri dan tampak kesepian" ucap pria itu.

Ia baru ingat pria ini yang duduk di sisi meja paling pojok di ruangan ini. Kalau ia tak lupa, pria ini sudah ada disana saat ia baru datang. Mungkin ia kesepian, sama sepertinya.

"Sendirian bukan berarti kesepian, dan kesepian bukan berarti sedang sendirian" ujarnya mencoba beretorika.

"Berarti kau sedang tidak kesepian?"

Ia enggan menjawab. Setelah sikap cueknya mana mungkin ia bilang ia kesepian. Ia masih punya gengsi di depan orang asing.

"Kau sombong"

Penilaian pria ini hanya ia beri cengiran sinis. Ia tak menyangkalnya, banyak orang menilainya seperti itu. Ia kembali menatap pria itu lebih fokus.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat mu sebelum ini" ujarnya sambil mengingat.

"Pukul 15.25 tadi kita berada di _lift_ yang sama setelah sebelumnya kau menabrakku dengan tumpukan map tercinta mu"

Ia terdiam berusaha memahami ucapan pria ini. Tadi sore ia memang menabrak seseorang saat selesai _meeting_ nya dengan klien. Tapi ia tak begitu mengingat detail wajah pria yang di tabraknya karena ia di buru waktu. Rupanya pria ini orangnya.

"Duduk saja dimana kau suka"

Akhirnya ia mempersilahkan pria itu duduk, sekedar penebusaan salah. Sosoknya cukup menghipnotis. Tinggi, berambut hitam legam, matanya bulat besar, hidungnya mancung, berlesung pipi dan bertubuh atletis. Spesies pria tampan Korea. Dengan setelan kemeja yang di gulung di lengannya saja ia begitu berkharisma. Entah apa factor X nya, tapi pria ini memiliki paket menarik yang seakan-akan hanya melekat pada dirinya.

"Kau begitu dalam mengamati ku, tertarik?"

Suara rendah pria ini berhasil membuatnya mengulas senyum. Ia ketahuan.

"Kau memang menarik" ucapnya sebagai jawaban iseng

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum khas pria keren saat menunjukkan kegagahannya. Kim Jongin tak tahu ia sedang melakukan apa. Ia seperti terpedaya hanya karena uraian senyum. Kekonyolan apa lagi yang timbul di pikirannya?. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memanggil pelayan.

" _Bill"_ ujarnya cepat.

Si pelayan mengangguk dan mengambil _bill_ di meja kasir.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi?" tanya nya heran.

"Ya"

Pelayan datang, tapi tangan pria ini lebih dulu menyodorkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya.

"Tak keberatan kalau aku yang bayar?"

Ia diam sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya seolah terkesan.

Ia langsung pergi dari café kecil di bagian pinggir hotel tempatnya menginap itu. Ranjang empuknya sudah ia bayangkan segera menjadi tempat tujuannya. Hari ini terasa begitu panjang karena pekerjaannya yang berat.

"Hei.."

Pria tinggi tadi ikut masuk ke dalam _lift_. Apa pria ini berlari?. Ia terlalu cepat untuk berada di sini melihat tidak cekatannya pelayan tadi melayani. Ia berharap pria ini tak melupakan kartu kredit miliknya. Diam-diam Jongin merasa geli dan senang sekaligus.

"Rumah mu dimana?" tanya pria itu.

Ia tahu dibalik nada santai itu terselip suatu desakan. Pria ini penasaran pada dirinya ternyata.

"Di luar Jeju"

Pria tinggi itu melangkah makin dekat ke arahnya.

"Kau menginap dimana?"

Wajahnya tampak serius bertanya dan mata itu begitu antusias melihat sosoknya, tentu ia tahu maksud pria ini. Ia terlalu dewasa untuk mengerti hal kecil seperti itu.

"Kau ingin kita menginap dimana?" ujarnya mencoba menantang

Pria ini menyunggingkan seringai. Mungkin terkesan dengan spontanitasnya.

"Kamar ku ada di lantai paling atas, kita kesana" jawabnya sambil tangannya memencet tombol _lift._

Ia gantian yang tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu juga memperhatikan segala mimik wajahnya. Apakah pria ini benar-benar tertarik padanya?. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya bermaksud menggoda si pria untuk melihat responnya. Pria itu malah mendorongnya ke pojok ruangan sempit itu dan berbisik ke telinganya _"I want to fuck you, now"._ Ternyata dugaannya tak meleset. Pria ini terjebak dalam pesonanya.

Persetan dengan rasa nekat dan malunya. Saat ini yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya pemenuhan kebutuhan biologisnya. Ia pria 27 tahun yang terkadang sulit mengendalikan birahinya. Saat ia memutuskan menyambut belaian pria ini, baginya itu tak terasa salah. Hidupnya bebas sekarang sebagai single. Malam ini ia akan "merayakan" hari kasih sayang dengan caranya, bukan bersama kekasihnya tapi dengan seorang pria asing. Terdengar nakal, tapi biar saja. Ia siap mengukir kenangan tak terlupakan dengan pria tampan ini.

" _You are so hot"_ puji pria itu sambil meremas belahan pantatnya.

Desahan kecil sebagai respon keterkejutan meluncur dari mulutnya. Belum lagi lidah panas pria itu yang menjilat daun telinganya menambah suasana menjadi sesak. Daging tak bertulang itu begitu cepat bergerak untuk menyapa bibirnya nya. Pria ini menciumnya dengan lambat, namun sangat menggebu. Tak ada kesempatan untuk mengelak, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberi balasan akan lumutan-lumatan maut bibir lawannya.

"Pegangan yang kuat _"_

Sial, suara pria ini bertambah berat terdengar di telingannya. Bisa saja ia orgasme sekarang juga hanya dengan memfantasikan suaranya. Ternyata hari ini tak begitu buruk, ia mendapatkan pangeran kegelapan yang amat menawan. Pria itu melingkarkan kaki kanannya di pinggangnya sambil sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Satu tangannya juga begitu cekatan membuka dua kancing kemeja biru mudanya. Ia menyingkap kemejanya dan mengecup bahunya mesra bahunya. Lehernya menjadi area selanjutnya yang ditelusuri bibir pria ini. Ia merasakan sensasi berbeda tiap kecupan itu. Dalam sikap mendominasinya, pria ini memiliki kelembutan yang sulit ia jelaskan.

"Tubuh mu sangat wangi, membuat ku ingin terbang jauh"

Pria ini cukup pintar bicara _bullshit_. Tapi anehnya ia suka.

"Berarti kau akan mati saat mencium tubuh telanjang ku" balasnya tak kalah gila.

Pria ini kembali menatapnya matanya. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu melalui mata besarnya.

"Kau unik"

Satu ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Ia sebelum menghisap kuat puncak dadanya. Tangannya yang memeluk leher pria itu terpaksa berpindah meremas rambut hitam rapi milik pria ini saat ia merintih karena dadanya di kanannya digigit kuat. Tubuhnya memanas saking terangsangnya. Birahinya terbakar begitu cepat. Keringat menetes ke pipinya, dan ia terengah saat mulut pria itu berpindah menghisap dada kirinya. Gila, ini semua terlalu nikmat. Ia tak sabaran lagi ingin pria ini memasukinya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, tidak disini"

Pria ini sepertinya sadar akan gerakan tubuhnya yang liar dibagian selatan mereka. Saat begitu terangsang, ia memang tak terkendali. Kata malu tak ada dalam kamusnya untuk menggoda. Pria yang masih mendekapnya ini menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengancingkan lagi kancing bajunya. Ia juga sedikit merapikan tatanan rambut yang ia remas tadi. Saat suara ding berbunyi ia sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di lantai paling atas hotel ini.

"Ayo" ucapnya sambil menarik kuat tangannya.

_CHANKAI_

Kamar _Suite_ ini sudah dapat menjelaskan seberapa tebal ukuran dompet pria ini. Dengan menginap di hotel termewah di Jeju ini saja, ia sudah tahu pasti pria ini bukan pria yang ditemui di sembarang tempat.

"Siapa nama mu?"

Suara pria itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Cukup penting untuk diketahui mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan menelanjanginya"

Pria ini selalu memiliki kata-kata menarik untuk melawannya. Cukup mengesankan.

"Aku tak memberikan nama untuk pria satu malam ku"

Mata itu menatap dalam, entah apa makna yang tersirat disana. Yang pasti tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera melucuti kain-kain penutup tubuhnya. Napasnya mulai menderu, terasa berat di pendengaran. Ia sedikit terkejut saat pria itu menggendongnya menuju ranjang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpelukan tadi. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan di gendong seperti itu.

"Rileks _honey"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum

Apakah ia tampak begitu tegang?. Tidak, ia tak boleh seperti itu. Malam ini ia harus bersenang-senang. Memikirkan pekerjaan dan kisah hidupnya hanya membuat lelah. Ia harus santai sekarang. Pria itu menindihnya dan kembali melumat bibir miliknya. Bagian itu terasa panas sekali saat ini. Lumatan, jilatan dan gigitan pria ini berbahaya.

"Ouuhhhh..aahhh"

Erangan nya makin kuat saat lidah pria ini membungkus hangat penisnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang refleksi dari hebatnya cara kerja pria ini. Gerakan-gerakan seduktif itu makin lama makin menyiksanya. Ia makin butuh lebih dari ini. Sinyal itu juga terbaca oleh pria yang baru berhenti menikmati tubuhnya itu.

"Tenang _honey,_ aku akan segera memasuki mu"

Pria itu membuka celananya dan kini juga tanpa sehelai benang pun sepertinya. Matanya terlalu senang melihat area privat pasangannya ini menakjubkan. Dada bidangnya, lengan berotot yang sempurna, dan juga perut _six pack_ nya membuat segalanya terlihat panas. Pria ini jelmaan iblis penggoda yang sempurna.

"Suka melihatnya?"

Pria itu menatap ke bawah seolah memamerkan kejantanannya yang telah sempurna menegang. Jongin tahu pria itu senang dengan ukuran miliknya yang "lebih" darinya.

"Lebih dari suka"

Jongin terdorong ke ranjang lembut itu begitu mata pria itu menyalang. Ia langsung merasakan satu hentakan kuat di lubang miliknya. Ia sedikit merintih saat pria ini bergerak-gerak mencari posisi kedalaman yang pas di lubangnya.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya"

Pria itu benar-benar membebankan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terdekap erat dengan bibir yang di bungkam dengan ciuman nikmat. Desakan-desakan kuat di bawah membuat ranjang besar yang mereka tiduri terguncang. Jika seluruh organ tubuh pria ini aktif bekerja mencumbui tubuhnya, ia juga tak ingin pasif. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangkit dan menggulingkan pria ini ke bawah. Ia sedikit terengah dan cela itu menjadi kesempatan bagi pria itu kembali menindihnya. Ia mencoba kembali bangkit, tapi tampaknya sia-sia. Pria ini tipe _player_ yang sudah terbiasa membaca gerakan pasangannya.

"Tenang saja, kita akan mencoba semua posisi. Aku yang akan memimpin mu"

Suara berat miliknya seolah perintah yang harus ia turuti. Tipe pendominasi yang egois, ia sedikit mencibir sikap pria ini. Tarikan dan dorongan penis besar itu makin kuat dan bertenanga. Ia berteriak menikmati sensasinya.

"Aaaaahhh….aaahhhh.." desahnya panjang

Pria itu mengginggit dan mencium banyak bagian lehernya dan itu makin membuatnya makin benar-benar melayang. Dengan yakin ia makin mengeratkan pegangan di pundak si pria dan mencoba mengimbangi segala perlakuan yang memanjakannya.

_CHANKAI_

Kesadarannya mengumpul dan matanya terbuka untuk menatap dunia. Jam di samping ranjang menunjukkan hampir pukul enam pagi. Wajah tampan itu tepat di hadapannya saat ia berbalik. Hembusan napas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya. Kedua tangan pria ini juga erat melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia baru menyadari ia tampak mungil di pelukan pria ini. Luar biasa, enam dari delapan jam yang ia habiskan bersama pria ini hanya untuk _sex._ Ranjang ini benar-benar sudah ternodai dengan banyaknya sperma mereka. Benar-benar berantakan. Kemeja, celana dan boxernya berserakan di lantai.

"Benar-benar _player_ " ucapnya berbisik sambil mengingat bagaimana pria ini berkali-kali menerjangnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menuruni ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Ia harus pergi sebelum Lee Taemin datang ke kamar hotelnya mengecek keadaan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ia memandang ke sosok yang sekarang bersender di kepala ranjang dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Tangannya lah yang tadi malam mengacak-acak rambut pria itu, ia tersenyum dalam hati. Herannya, dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu pria ini masih memikat, luar biasa. Apakah pria ini sadar ia begitu tampan?. Tentu saja sadar. Jika tidak, mana mungkin tadi malam dengan percaya dirinya pria ini mengajaknya _having sex._

"Aku harus pulang, asisten ku sudah menunggu"

Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat pria itu sigap turun dari ranjang menuju arahnya. Membayangkan kokohnya dada bidang dan lengan pria itu memeluknya tadi malam, membuat libidonya naik seketika. Belum lagi penis panjangnya yang menggatung membutnya menggigit bibir. Matanya tak melewatkan apapun dari sana. Benar-benar brengsek, ia jadi manusia mesum di sekitar pria ini. Ia ingin segera pergi, tapi kedua kakinya yang payah ini seperti es yang membeku.

"Kau ingin pergi saat aku belum tahu nama mu?"

Kedua tangan itu kembali membelai dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. Bila tak terburu-buru mengurus hal yang lebih penting, sungguh ia tak keberatan untuk menyambut hangat maksud seringai nakal itu. Tapi ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Aku tak memberi nama untuk seseorang yang hanya menghabiskan satu malam dengan ku. Aku ingin semuanya selesai sampai disini. Begitu cara ku"

Kedua tanganya mendorong kuat dada bidang itu hingga pegangan dipinggangnya terlepas. Pria itu tampak terkejut, tapi ia tak terlihat marah.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi sebelum aku tahu nama mu"

Satu tangannya tercengkeram erat di antara jari-jari tangan pria itu, ia sudah dapat menilai bahwa pria ini tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Golongan posesif yang seperti ini memang sedikit merepotkan.

"Kau seperti itu rupanya" ujarnya dengan nada sinis

"Aku memang tak akan menyerah sebelum keinginan ku terpenuhi"

Pria itu menariknya dan tubuhnya terhempas ke dadanya yang telanjang. Harusnya ia melawan diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tak terlalu suka permainan tambahan saat tidur dengan orang asing. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya tubuhnya menyukai pria ini. Kedua tangannya malah naik menyentuh dada kokoh dan bahu lebar di depannya.

"Let's do it again" ujar pria itu dengan suara agak parau.

Ia membelai kedua pipi pria itu sebelum tangannya meraba bibir yang membuatnya terlena. Perutnya tersodok benda keras yang sudah ia tebak itu apa. Jari telunjuknya juga di hisap perlahan-lahan oleh pria itu layaknya permen lolipop. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dan memaksa jarinya keluar dari mulut hangat itu. Ia menyodorkan bibirnya sebagai ganti untuk dinikmati. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan mereka yang saling berbagi ciuman. Saat napasnya mulai patah-patah ia tahu ini saatnya pergi.

"Nama ku Kai. Ku harap kau puas dengan itu"

Ia memegang kuat tangan pria itu yang masih di pinggangnya untuk ia hempaskan. Ia memberi seringainya bermaksud memberi salam perpisahan.

"Bye" ucapnya mengakhiri

Jongin keluar dari kamar panas itu dengan lega. Sedangkan pria tinggi yang di tinggalkan itu terdiam melihat tingkah pria yang mengaku bernama Kai tadi. Merasa patah hati.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan puas hanya dengan itu honey" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai

_CHANKAI_

"Bos, kau diam saja sejak tadi"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Lebih tertarik memandang kabut awan di luar jendela pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Makan siang yang disediakan pramugari tadi juga belum ia sentuh, ada apa dengan atasannya ini?. Sejak tadi pagi bos nya yang galak jadi pendiam.

"Bos, makan siang mu tak kau makan?"

Masih juga diam. Ia seperti manusia yang tak dianggap saja saat ini. Biasanya saat ia mengingatkan tentang makan siang di jam kerja mereka bos nya setidaknya menjawab, nanti saja, sebentar lagi, aku sibuk atau apalah sebagai jawaban. Tapi kini ia seperti orang bisu. Ia kembali mengamati pria berkulit tan yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi atasannya. Apa ada masalah serius dengan pekerjaannya di Jeju semalam?. Atau ini masih menyangkut masalah pribadi bos nya?. Hampir saja ia menyerah untuk berpikir sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di leher bosnya.

"Bos, tadi malam kau _honeymoon_ dengan seseorang ya?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Pria di sebelahnya kontan saja memandangnya tajam. Sepertinya pertanyaannya kali ini akan berhasil membuat bosnya tak lagi bisu.

"Jangan sok tahu" ujarnya ketus

"Tentu saja tanda _kissmark_ di leher mu yang membuat aku tahu"

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit merapikan kerah lehernya untuk menutupi tanda yang asistennya maksud. Ia lupa menggunakan _scarf,_ padahal cuaca di Februari masih dingin.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, lanjutkan saja makan mu"

Ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan hidangan ala Itali yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu. Sebenarnya ia tak berselera makan, _Chicken Parmigiana_ yang ia pesan tadi tak menggugah seleranya lagi. Ia hanya menyuapkan _Panna Cotta_ ke mulutnya untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan asisten cerewetnya yang suka ingin tahu. Kalau saja Lee Taemin ini tak pintar, cekatan, dan setia, sudah pasti ia enggan memperkerjakan pria ini.

"Apa orang itu lebih menakjubkan daripada Julian sehingga kau mau tidur dengannya?"

 _Panna Cotta_ di mulutnya tak lagi terasa manis. Mengingat nama itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Bisakah saat ia berada di luar kantor, nama itu tidak disebut-sebut?. Taemin menyadari bosnya menjadi jengkel. Ia merinding juga.

"Bos, maafkan aku. Tadi aku lupa untuk mengerem mulut ku" ucap Taemin penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah Taemin. Yang penting sekarang kau diam. Mood ku sedang buruk"

Lee Taemin merutuki mulut lancangnya. Pasti atasannya ini kembali sedih mengingat si brengsek Julian. Mungkin saja tadi malam saat ia meninggalkan atasannya ini ada seorang pria tampan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lalu mereka menghabiskan malam valentine romantis sampai-sampai bosnya ini sulit melupakan momen tak terlupakan mereka. Bosnya ini sedang menghayalkan masa depannya dengan si pria tampan. Tapi dengan tingkat ketololan akutnya ia mengungkit nama Julian lagi. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta diingatkan nama seseorang yang masih tersimpan di hatinya pasti mengesalkan.

"Berhenti membuat spekulasi yang tidak-tidak Lee Taaemin"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan bos?" ujar Temin dengan wajah heran.

"Aku tahu otak drama mu sedang melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak terjadi"

Lee Taemin hanya memberi senyum malu mendengar pernyataan atasannya.

"Aku ingin kedepannya kau tak menyebut nama itu lagi. Aku ingin melupakannya karena hati ku sakit mendengar namanya"

"Tapi bos, aku kan tidak mungkin tidak menyebut namanya sedangkan pekerjaanku sehari-hari menyerahkan pekerjaan mu padanya atau menyerahkan tugas darinya untuk mu?"

Kim Jongin menghela napas.

"Maksud ku, jangan menyebutnya lagi di luar kantor seperti ini. Jika kau memang harus menyebutnya, itu hanya sebatas ia atasan kita. Bukan sebagai mantan kekasihku"

"Siap bos, laksanakan" ujar Taemin bersemangat.

_CHANKAI_

 _Meeting_ dadakan para petinggi ROYALS pagi ini digelar tanpa sang CEO. Kim Suho sebagai wakil Direktur lah yang memimpin jalannya _meeting._ Masalah yang mereka angkat kali ini adalah soal anggaran. Ada beberapa masalah fatal yang terjadi di ROYALS Seoul minggu ini. Mulai kecelakaan pengunjung, ancaman keamanan, masalah karyawan dan pemberitaan buruk media yang sulit mereka hentikan.

"Aku sudah melaporkan masalah-masalah yang terjadi selama ia pergi pada Tuan Julian. Ia kecewa masalah itu menimpa kita dan aku minta maaf padanya. Dua hari lagi Tuan Julian akan pulang ke Korea. Di hari itu kemungkinan besar kita harus memberi laporan lengkap dan rencana-rencana untuk menyelesaikan setiap masalah" ujar Kim Suho memulai rapat.

"Tapi dua hari terlalu lama untuk kita terus menunggu. Kita perlu segera mengambil tindakan promosi soal keamanan dan kenyamanan. Jika kita terlambat, seluruh cabang Departement Store kita akan sepi pengunjung. Data grafik pengunjung kita selama enam hari terus menurun dan pendapatan kita tentu ikut menurun" ujar Park Jiyeon sebagai Kepala Divisi Departement.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan pendapatan kita menurun sekarang?" ujar Kim Suho terkejut tentang masalah pendapatan. Tentu saja itu hal paling fatal.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu General manager masalah ini"

Setelah laporan dari Park Jiyeon, Kim Suho langsung menatap Kim Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah mengajukan proposal anggaran ke bagian keuangan. Namun anda sendirikan yang meng _cancel_ nya?."

Kim Suho mengangguk mengingat ia menolak semua proposal pengucuran dana bulan ini.

"Kita hanya memiliki dana terbatas. Tidak akan mampu menanggulangi semua masalah ini" jelas Kim Suho

"Anggaran keamanan bisa saja kita perbesar sesegera mungkin. Namun khas pendapatan kita akan nol bahkan kita harus menambalnya. Itu bukan hal yang bagus saat pembangunan pusat perbelajaan kita di Itaewon dan Busan sedang berlangsung. Kita harus menekan pengeluaran di sektor lain. Tapi sulit menekan pengeluaran di sektor tertentu karena semuanya membutuhkan perbaikan" ujar Jongin memberi penjelasan pada peserta rapat di ruangan itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan GM?" tanya Byun Baekhyun dari Divisi Keamanan.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang saat ini ada dalam pikiran ku. Tapi semuanya sulit terlaksana jika tanpa dana"

Suasana ruangan sedikit ribut karena beberapa Divisi juga mengajukan keluhan di divisinya masing-masing. Kim Suho yang mulai pusing akhirnya mengambil alih perhatian lagi.

"Tuan Jongin, kau harus meninjau kembali apa-apa saja masalah di lapangan dan mendahulukan yang paling vital untuk di tangani. Tolong bertindaklah sesuai porsi mu sebagai GM. Kau harus meminimalkan dana pengeluaran semampu mu. Jika benar-benar sulit tertangani dengan dana kita yang tipis, minta lah bagian keuangan untuk membantu mu. Yang harus kita lakukan dua hari ini adalah membuat opsi kebijakan jangka panjang untuk menuntaskan masalah kita dan juga membantu menaikkan neraca keuangan perusahaan apapun caranya. Jika kau sudah selesai membuatnya, kita tinggal meminta pengesahan opsi terbaik menurut CEO. Tunjukkan kehandalan yang selama ini tersemat di nama mu itu benar Tuan Kim"

Suasana rapat menjadi dingin sejak perintah terakhir orang nomor dua di perusahaan ini pada sang General Manager.

"Rapat selesai. Ku harap dua hari lagi kita bertemu disini dengan solusi cemerlang hasil kerja koordinasi kalian melalui Tuan general Manager. Selamat pagi semuanya" ujar Suho undur diri

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim…"

Setelah Kim Suho keluar, ia juga memutuskan keluar dari ruang _meeting_ menuju ruangan kerjanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kim Suho bisa ada di kursi jabatannya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada yang menggoyangkannya. Bahkan seorang resepsionis di lantai bawah pun bisa lebih baik darinya menjadi wakil CEO jika yang dilakukannya hanya bertindak memerintah "

Bantingan map ke meja yang barusan atasannya lakukan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup mengagetkan. Lee taemin hanya terdiam melihat bosnya itu masuk, membanting pintu dan mengoceh marah. Taemin sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat kemarahan besar bosnya, namun sepertinya kali ini ia tampak dendam pada Kim Suho.

"Bos, kau mau aku yang menggoyangkan kursi Tuan Suho?. Tenaga ku cukup kuat membuatnya terpental dari sana"

Lee Taemin berdiri dan mendorong-dorong kursinya sendiri memperagakan maksud perkataannya pada Jongin.

"Pergi dari sini Lee Taemin!" ujar Jongin meneriakinya.

"Maaf bos, aku kan hanya bercanda"

_CHANKAI_

"Bos, kau tak pulang?"

Pria yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya menghela napas.

"Pulang saja jika kau ingin pulang. Aku masih mengerjakan pekerjaan ku yang belum selesai"

"Kau ingin lembur lagi?. Satpam tadi bilang ia ingin mengunci dan mematikan listrik di gedung ini bos"

"Kenapa harus dimatikan?"

"Karena ini akhir pekan. Tak ada orang yang masih bekerja di gedung ini selain kau bos Jongin"

Ia benar-benar lupa ini hari sabtu.

"Pulanglah duluan Taemin, aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"Oke, selamat malam bos. Istirahatlah dengan baik, kau tampak terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini"

"Heum, hati-hati di jalan"

"Oke bos"

Ini akhir pekan dan ia sampai melupakan itu. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu sibuk mengerjakan laporan, hari ini sebagian besar waktunya ia lakukan untuk merenung. Memikirkan tuntutan akan kenaikan upah minimum dari para pekerja yang berdemo delapan hari yang lalu dan melonjaknya biaya operasional. Ditambah lagi kecelakaan _escalator_ yang melibatkan seorang pembeli di salah satu department store mereka di Seoul. Berita tentang kecelakaan itu membuat nama Departement Store mereka tercoreng. Pembeli mulai meragukan tingkat keamanan dan kenyamanan di Departemen store mereka. Terbukti, data penjualan menurun sejak hari itu. Jika tak ada upaya perbaikan, bisa-bisa konsumen kecewa dan enggan berkunjung.

Bisnis ritel dari tahun ke tahun semakin menjamur populasinya. Jika tak berani memanagemen sektor-sektor presticius disana mereka akan di tinggalkan konsumen. Dengan reputasi yang tercoreng seperti ini, mereka harus berupaya membangkitkan antusiasme lagi. Tapi upaya itu tentunya bisa tercapai dengan pengeluaran modal yang lebih besar pula. Sayangnya anggaran mereka terbatas. Perusahaan dalam upaya pengembangan proyek besar di luar negeri dan juga di luar Seoul. Jadi apa yang mesti ia lakukan sebagai GM yang bertugas menyusun rencana pengembangan tiap departemen?. Mengajukan proposal hutang ke Bank sama saja menjamin perusahaan ini akan pailit. Perkembangan ekonomi global dapat berubah sangat cepat, dan perusahaan ini bukan miliknya yang seenaknya bisa ia pertaruhkan. Ia sudah mengajukan beberapa opsi ke departemen keuangan. Namun ia tak yakin itu solusi tepat, karena belum tentu departemen keuangan dapat mencari dana cair secepat kebutuhan mereka yang mendesak.

"Aku tak akan sepusing ini jika dia disini" ujarnya menggumam.

"Bos, aku hampir saja lupa menyerahkan laporan paling penting perusahaan kita ini pada mu"

Lee Taemin seperti kehabisan napas saat kembali ke ruangannya membawa map bewarna hitam.

"Dua jam yang lalu Departemen Keuangan sudah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Selain opsi dari mu dan Tuan Suho, mereka juga sudah menetapkan target. Setelah dikalkulasikan, benar seperti kata mu. Kita harus mencari dana jika tidak mau semuanya berhenti di jalan dan masalah yang di timbulkan malah besar. Kini kita tinggal menunggu keputusan CEO di hari Senin saja dia ingin opsi yang mana"

"Ya, dia memang harus mengambil keputusan tepat di semua opsi tak menguntungkannya itu demi kejayaan ROYALS"

Jongin menerima map proposal itu sambil mereka-reka keputusan apa yang akan di ambil Kang Julian.

"Tuan, anda masih di dalam?"

Suara seorng pria yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya mengintrupsinya. Itu Satpam Perusahaan. Mungkin ia memang harus segera pulang.

"Ya tunggu sebentar. Kami akan segera keluar" ujar Taemin

_CHANKAI_

Ia masih berdiam diri di _Rolls Roice_ nya. Pikirannya sedang menimbang-nimbang tempat yang tepat untuk ia kunjungi di malam minggu ini. Sekedar memanjakan mata dan lidah saja. Ia ingin melepas penat dan juga makan makanan enak. Mungkin makan malam mewah di restoran Jepang favoritnya bisa jadi alternatif. Ia berjalan cepat melewati lobi dan masuk ke _lift_ tepat saat ponselnya juga berbunyi. Satu pesan tertera disana.

" _ **Bagaimana kabar mu?"**_

Ia mendecih membaca kalimat itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang bukanlah urusannya.

"Mati saja kau sialan" ujarnya menggerutu sambil mengetik suatu kalimat sebagai balasan.

"Sedang membalas pesan dari siapa?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

Ada suara tawa pendek yang khas disampingnya. Ia tersentak, ini suara…

"Halo Kai" ujar pria itu menyapanya.

Ia segera memfokuskan matanya menatap pria disampingnya. Seringai itu belum ia lupakan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sungguh terkejut menemui pria satu malamnya di Jeju berdiri di depannya. Seperti mimpi saja. Ia melirik tombol _lift_ di depannya. Sekarang lantai lima belas, tujuh lantai lagi ia baru akan sampai di apartemennya.

"Kau terkejut?"

Sial, ia lebih dari terkejut. Ia tak ingin bertemu pria ini.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar terkejut sampai sulit bicara dan pucat seperti itu"

Pria ini berjalan dua langkah ke arahnya. Ia menduga pasti pria ini memiliki semacam mantera, ia sama sekali sulit berjalan untuk sekedar menghindari tangan kokoh pria itu mengungkung tubuhnya ke dinding _lift._ Ia memastikan sekali lagi di _lift_ ini hanya mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kebetulan" ujar pria tinggi itu enteng.

Mereka saling menatap dan ia tahu ini bukan sekedar kebetulan. Apa pria ini mencarinya?. Tidak, ia merasa malu terlalu percaya diri memikirkan dugaan itu. Tidak ada alasan logis untuk pria ini kurang kerjaan mencari orang sepertinya. Tapi kata kebetulan terlalu aneh menurut perasaannya.

"Lepaskan tangan mu karena aku sudah hampir sampai"

Bukannya melepas, pria yang sekarang terlihat senang ini malah meremas bokongnya. Ia merasa dilecehkan. _Lift_ berbunyi dan ia segera keluar dari sana, pria itu juga.

"Aku belum selesai"

Pria itu kembali menariknya dalam pelukan dan menciumnya. Bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir panas penghantar gairah itu. Masih terasa manis tiap usapan lidahnya. Mengapa ia tampak begitu bodoh saat berhadapan dengan pria ini?. Mungkin karena sikap pria ini yang begitu dominan. Ia memiliki kemampuan mendominasi tiap aspek disekelilingnya.

"Jangan disini" ucapnya saat melihat seorang wanita yang merupakan tetangganya melintas di lorong apartemen sambil melirik tak suka ke arah mereka. Tapi pria yang belum ia tahu namanya ini tak terpengaruh. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku rindu pada mu"

Jongin mengerang keras di dalam ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya menegang saat tangan ahli itu mengelus area-area sensitifnya. Pijatan pada penisnya meski di luar celana terasa menyiksa. Aroma pria ini menghantam bagai badai gairah. Tanpa sadar ia mencium dagu dan leher pria itu. Rasa marahnya begitu cepat berganti menjadi rasa ingin yang kuat akan perlakuan lebih. Siapapun tak pernah membuatnya begitu tertarik secara seksual seperti pria ini. Kobaran gairahnya meletup dengan cairan yang mengalir di dalam celananya sendiri. Ia menyadari ia kalah lagi.

"Haaahhh..hhhh.." deru napas panjangnya menderu.

"Aku ingin pergi minum, mau menemaniku?"

Ajakan pria ini juga mengintimidasinya. Hebat, setelah berhasil membuatnya lemas, pria ini begitu tenang seperti tak melakukan sesuatu. Pria macam apa dia ini?. Ia bersender lemas di dinding sambil mengatur napasnya yang belum stabil.

"Sebelum pergi, aku ingin mandi dulu"

Pria itu langsung tertawa dan melihat ke arah bawah dimana gangguan itu datang. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau penisnya basah karena ulahnya. Kim Jongin merasa malu juga.

_CHANKAI_

Tanpa ia beritahu ia ingin kemana, pria ini membawanya ke Sushi House. Apakah ini juga kebetulan jika pria ini tahu tempat favoritnya di kota ini?. Ia tak mengenal pria ini siapa, jadi ia terus waspada. Tiga set sushi beragam cita rasa sudah terhidang. Dan semua itu pesanannya. Pria ini hanya memesan _hoppy,_ sejenis bir non alcohol dari Jepang. Ia tak ambil pusing kalau pria ini berpikir ia rakus. Kenyataannya ia memang lapar sekali. Ia belum makan apapun sejak siang tadi.

"Apa kau biasa makan malam dengan menu sebanyak ini?"

"Kenapa? kau _ill fell_ melihat ku?"

"Tidak. Aku malah senang. Seseorang yang akan bersama ku harus kuat dan sehat untuk mengimbangi tenaga ku di tempat tidur"

Ia kembali menyuapkan _sush_ i ke mulutnya dan pria ini menyesap _hoppy_ nya sambil terus menatapnya seolah ia seonggok daging yang begitu lezat.

"Ku perjelas sekali lagi. Aku ingin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu.

"Kenapa? kau takut pada ku?. Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?. Tidak ada kan?"

Jongin merasa pria ini mengabaikan keseriusannya.

"Aku tak suka orang seperti mu"

"Setelah aku mencari identitas mu di hotel itu susah payah, kau malah menyambut ku dengan usiran. Kau bukan orang yang ramah Kim Jongin. Kalau masalah kau tak menyukai ku, itu tak masalah. Waktu yang akan membuat mu menyukai ku"

Orang ini tahu namanya, berarti ia sudah banyak tahu tentangnya.

"Apa mau mu?" ujarnya _to the point._

Ia tak lagi melanjutkan makan karena pria didepannya ini jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu berdehem lalu memandangnya lebih serius. Perasaannya menjadi was-was. Ia jelas tahu pria ini punya keinginan tersembunyi.

"Jadilah milik ku"

"What?!"

Pendengarannya tidak salahkan?. Pria ini bersusah payah mencarinya hanya ingin menyampaikan keinginan tak wajarnya itu?. Oke, pria ini mempesona. Tipe _husband material_ yang sungguh amat sayang untuk di lewatkan. _Sex appeal_ pria ini juga mampu mencemari otaknya. Hanya saja menjalin hubungan serius tidaklah masuk dalam daftar rencana hidupnya dalam waktu dekat. Ia baru patah hati dan menjalin hubungan serius lagi bukanlah solusi. Ia butuh pelarian, dan ia melakukannya. Tapi ia tak pernah suka dengan ide pelarian yang "merepotkan".

"Dengar, saat ini aku tak ingin punya pacar dan terlibat hubungan serius. Jadi lupakan keinginan mu"

"Aku tak meminta mu jadi pacar ku"

Jongin terdiam namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa. Jadi pria ini hanya ingin properti di ranjangnya?. Ia segera meminum teh hijau miliknya dan menatap dengan jengah.

"Kau bisa membayar pekerja _sex_ atau membeli _sex toys_ untuk kau jadikan pemuas birahi mu. Itu saran ku"

Pria itu tak bergeming dari duduknya, seolah sudah memprediksi bagaimana reaksi Jongin.

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol. Dan nama itu belum pernah gagal mendapatkan apa keinginannya"

"Pergi ke neraka dengan kesombongan mu" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya menyeringai mendengar Kim Jongin mencibirnya. Ia malah makin suka dengan sikap Jongin yang jual mahal seperti itu. Ia mengambil gelas milik Jongin dan meneguk teh hijauyang tersisa.

"Kau yang akan pergi ke ranjang ku dengan suka rela _honey_ " ujarnya sangat yakin.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha berkebangsaan Korea. Ia adalah putera tunggal dari pengusaha Park Jungsoo, pemilik perusahaan terkenal General Business. Ia mulai terkenal karena aktivitas bisnisnya di bidang keuangan dan jasa. Pada tahun 2006 ia mulai merintis usaha di sektor perbankan dengan mendirikan perusahaan permodalan bernama The FACTORS.

Ia adalah lulusan Master of Business Administration Universitas Nasional California, Amerika Serikat. Setelah sebelumnya ia menamatkan pendidikan Sarjananya (Bachelor of Arts) dari Sungkyunkwan university, Korea. Bersama teman-temannya dari Sunkyunkwan ia menjadi salah satu pendiri Independence Press Korea pada tahun 2011. Saat ini, Independence Press adalah media cetak yang paling banyak memiliki cabang perusahaan di Korea, termasuk TV kabel SEOULITA.

Di tahun 2012 ia mengambil alih tampuk kekuasaan ayahnya di PJ Group, perusahaan dagang pengekspor hasil pertanian sebagai Presiden direktur. Karena masalah merk dagang pada tahun 2014, PJ Group berganti nama menjadi Asia Pacifik Group dengan melebarkan sayapnya di bidang penjualan gas alam. Pada tahun 2015 lalu ia dinobatkan sebagai pengusaha terkaya nomor nomor 9 di Korea dan pengusaha terkaya nomor 3 di bawah usia 30 tahun.

Pada tahun 2010 ia bertunangan dengan seorang aktris asal Cina bernama Yuan Shan. Isu yang berkembang pertunangan ini adalah _deal_ dari dua perusahaan mereka yang saling bekerja sama. Namun satu tahun kemudian pertunangan itu kandas karena masalah yang tak terpublikasi. Satu tahun kemudian mantan tunangannya itu menikah dengan seorang model asal Cina dan Park Chanyeol memacari seorang penyayi Korea bernama Seo Johyun. Tapi hubungan mereka juga kandas diterpa isu hubungan lain Park Chanyeol dengan seorang jurnalis pria.

Tidak ada konfirmasi atau publikasi apapun dari pihak mereka tentang orientasi seksual Park Chanyeol. Tapi beberapa media pernah mengabadikan beberapa momen ia berkencan dengan selebritas dan orang-orang dalam lingkaran _jet set_ baik pria maupun wanita. Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadinya dua tahunan ini tak lagi terpublikasi. Mungkin karena ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar Korea mengurus bisnis nya yang memiliki banyak cabang.

Belum selesai ia membaca profil lengkap Park Chanyeol ia sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa Park Chanyeol benar-benar bukan orang biasa. Dia bukan saja wow tapi juga wah. Sebenarnya ada rasa bangga di lubuk hatinya bisa bersama pria dengan level setinggi itu. Tapi akal sehatnya bisa membaca situasi kedepannya akan seperti apa. Ia sedang menyembuhkan luka soal asmara dan tak ingin mengulangi jalan yang sama. Pria dengan kriteria-kriteria mengagumkan itu hanya akan mempermainkannya. Hal yang sangat alamiah jika seorang pria dengan kesempurnaan fisik dan kemewahan harta tak di tunjang dengan keagungan sifatnya. Biarlah Park Chanyeol hanya menjadi pangeran yang singgah sebentar di mimpinya. Di dunia nyata, ia hanya ingin mencari pasangan yang pengertian dan tidak menjadikannya sebagai barang mainan.

"My hot Valentine" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan menonton acara berita malam di televise.

Tunggu dulu, ia bangun dari rebahannya. The FACTORS, Asia Pacifik Group, terdengar sangat familiar.

"Apa jangan-jangan…"

Ia berlari ke ruang kerjanya dan membuka proposal rencana kerja yang tadi sore sampai ke mejanya. Ia mencari lembaran-lembaran _draft_ yang di susun oleh Divisi Keuangan atas rekomendasinya dan Kim Suho akan beberapa opsi kebijakan yang dipilih oleh CEO mereka besok pagi saat _meeting._

"Dimana aku meletakkan map itu?"

Akhirnya ia melihat map berwana hitam yang ia cari. Ia langsung membuka dan membaca bagian-bagian pokok yang menjadi arah fokusnya. Ia berubah menjadi cemas. Matanya langsung membaca rangkuman singkat rencana kebijakan penting di Februari ini.

 **Opsi 1** : Penjualan aset saham milik CEO kembali kepada publik untuk kucuran dana secara taktis.

 **Opsi 2** : Penundaan seluruh pembangunan cabang _Departement Store_ di Busan dan Itaewon selama 1 tahun hingga stabilnya lagi neraca keuangan.

 **Opsi 3 :** Meminta para pemegang saham mengucurkan dana pribadi kembali seperti tujuh bulan yang lalu.

 **Opsi 4:** penambahan daftar investor asing ataupun nasional yang akan mengelola pendirian cabang pusat di Taiwan dan juga Shanghai pada pertengahan Maret 2016.

Kandidat pengucur dana _Cho brothers Group, Simply Company, dan Asia pacific group._

 **Opsi 5 :** Peminjaman dana/kredit dalam jangka waktu satu tahun dengan lembaga keuangan atau Perbankan jika tak ada solusi yang sesuai dengan rangkuman _planning_ tahun 2015.

Kandidat lembaga The FACTORS, Asia Banking Group, dan Seoul Nations Economy.

"Apa ini juga cuma kebetulan?. Kenapa perusahaan-perusahaan yang barusan ia tahu milik Park Chanyeol ada disana?"

Opsi pertama itu mustahil. Julian tak akan mau lagi menjual sahamnya. Opsi kedua adalah ide darinya, yang bukan merupakan solusi populis. Opsi ketiga entah ide siapa. Kim Suho mungkin. Itu ide lumayan _brilliant,_ tapi terasa tak mungkin. Opsi keempat ada di pikirannya, tapi ia tak mengajukan ide itu ke departemen keuangan. Mungkin opsi ke 4 dan ke 5 adalah saran mereka. Itu adalah opsi paling rasional untuk saat ini, namun berbahaya.

"Entah ini siasat Park Chanyeol atau memang takdir yang kebetulan, tapi aku tak ingin bertemu pria itu lagi. Aku harus menyuarakan pendapat ku besok pagi pada CEO itu" janjinya dalam hati

_CHANKAI_

Rolls Royce hitamnya sudah terparkir rapi diparkiran kantor. Ia diam sejenak memperhatikan suasana di sekeliling parkiran. Matanya terfokus ke area parkir khusus CEO perusahaan ini. Mobil Marcedes Benz nya telah terparkir disana. Hari ini pasti berat untuknya. Mau tak mau ia harus menemui pria itu saat _meeting._ Sejujurnya ia tak siap, tapi ia harus.

Ia hampir membuka pintu mobil sebelum matanya menangkap keanehan di kaca spion. Terlihat sebuah mobil Audi berwarna abu-abu metalik ada di barisan belakang mobilnya. Seingatnya ia melihat mobil Audi itu di parkiran apartemennya. Mobil itu tepat disampingnya tadi. Kecurigaan timbul dipikirannya.

"Tidak, tidak Jongin. Kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Mobil Audi seperti itu ada ratusan di Seoul ini. Kalaupun itu mobil yang sama dengan yang ada di apartemen, mungkin pemiliknya sedang berbelanja di Departement Store ini"

Ia sadar jika memikirkan masalah berat pikirannya sering kacau. Yang harus di lakukannya sekarang hanyalah segera masuk kantor dan meminta Taemin membelikannya sarapan. Ia belum sempat makan apapun pagi ini. Ia keluar mobil dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan area parkir.

"Selamat pagi tuan GM, kau tampak terburu-buru sekali"

Lee Jinki tampak ceria menyapanya. Ia tampak selalu ceria saat bertemu dengannya. Entah memang ia orang yang bersemangat, atau gosip dari Taemin yang mengatakan pria yang menjabat Kepala Personalia ini menaksirnya. Ia harap gosip itu tidak benar. Hanya mendegar Taemin menyebut mereka _Chicken Couple_ saja sudah membuatnya malu. Mereka akan terdengar sangat konyol sebagai pasangan yang sama-sama menggemari makanan dari hewan unggas itu.

"Aku ada _meeting_ dengan petinggi dan investor pukul 8 nanti"

Ia berusaha berjalan cepat menghindari obrolan lebih lanjut dengan pria ini _._ Ia diam sejenak menunggu _lift_ terbuka.

"Ini moccacino untuk mu. Aku belum membukanya, kau lebih membutuhkan itu. Semangat untuk rapatnya, fighting!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin melihat sodoran itu dengan cuek, tak minat. Tapi tangannya dipaksa menggenggam benda berbentuk gelas plastik itu. .

"Hei, aku bisa membelinya sendiri"

"Tidak apa-apa GM-nim, aku senang bisa membelikannya untuk mu. Minumlah selagi hangat"

Ia tak sempat menolak karena pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka. Beberapa karyawan Departement Store menyapanya dan ia ikut masuk bersama mereka. Ia hanya memberi senyum pada Lee Jinki sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Wajah pria itu bersemu, ia kaget juga. Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar. Astaga, ia tak akan nyaman jika bertemu pria itu lagi.

Sementara itu seorang pria berjas hitam sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kim Jongin. Ia mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang setelah objek pengamatannya tak lagi terjangkau.

"Tuan, Kim Jongin sudah masuk ke kantornya"

"Awasi terus pergerakannya" ucap orang di seberang telponnya.

"Baik Tuan"

Setelah sambungan telpon itu selesai, pria itu meninggalkan area parkiran dengan Audinya.

_CHANKAI_

Ternyata ia belum benar-benar _move on_ dari patah hatinya. Karena saat ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang _meeting,_ sorotan mata pria berwajah bule itu menusuk hatinya. Perihnya bagai diiris sembilu. Jika ia bukan pria, ia pasti tak akan sanggup memasuki ruangan ini. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berkata apapun walau sekedar salam penyambutan.

"Oh, Tuan GM sudah datang" ucap Kim Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan Julian, selama kau pergi Tuan Jongin lah yang banyak membantu ku mengurus semua tugas-tugas mu. Dia anak muda yang patut di banggakan. Saat aku menangani para wartawan Seoul yang kejam itu dia membantuku, saat para pekerja berdemonstrasi dialah yang mendampingi ku memberi pengertian di depan semuanya. Semua pekerjaan beratku sedikit terbantu"

Ia tak ambil pusing dengan ocehan Kim Suho yang berlebihan mengapresiasi dirinya sendiri itu. Suho hanya ingin cari muka di depan Julian, terlalu biasa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Selamat datang lagi di kantor Tuan Julian" ujarnya berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa.

Mata biru laut itu tampak sayu menatapnya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang nyata disana. Tapi ia sadar diri mereka ada dimana. Selama ini mereka bersikap professional dalam pekerjaan.

"Terima kasih. Senang melihat mu juga _General Manager"_ ujar pria itu menjabat tangannya.

Jongin mengambil tempat duduknya dan beberapa petinggi perusahaan datang sambil meminta maaf karena datang lebih lambat dari sang CEO.

"Tenang saja. Kalian sama sekali tidak terlambat. Aku yang sengaja datang satu jam lebih cepat karena aku rindu kantor dan rindu kalian semua, para staf"

Rapat segera di mulai dengan Kim Suho lagi yang mengambil komando. Pria itu berdiri di depan dengan percaya diri menjelaskan berbagai kronologi masalah yang menimpa ROYALS selama Julian ada di Eropa. Ia tadinya fokus, namun saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Julian, konsentrasinya buyar.

"Saya dan Tuan CEO sudah mendiskusikan masalah ini semalam dan juga pagi ini. Sudah ada opsi-opsi yang telah kita rangkum dua hari lalu dengan pertimbangan yang sangat matang dari berbagai pihak. Kita dalam keadaan terjepit dan butuh dana segera. Menurut laporan peninjau lapangan, pembangunan _Departement Store_ cabang kita di Busan sudah merangkum 65%. Dan pembangunan di Itaewon sudah berkembang cukup signifikan dan rampung 70 %"

Itu berarti tidak ada kemungkinan opsi miliknya terpilih. Menghentikan pembangunan setelah mencapai level itu bukan pilihan yang bagus, Jongin mengakui.

"Oleh sebab itu, untuk mempercepat proses pengucuran dana yang akan membantu kita mengatasi masalah pelik perusahaan, kami berinisiatif untuk menggandeng investor sebagai _partner_ kerjasama"

Oh tidak, ini yang ia cemaskan. Ia tahu itu solusi paling realistis saat ini, tapi ia berdoa dalam hati agar _Asia Pacific Group_ atau THE FACTORS bukanlah mitra yang Julian pilih.

"Apakah sudah ada investor yang menyatakan kesediaannya untuk membantu kita Tuan Kim?"

Pertanyaan dari Minseok itu juga pertanyaan. Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ yang lambat. Matanya memperhatikan gerak bibir Suho yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Ia jadi tak sabaran.

"Sudah ada beberapa yang bersedia. Hanya saja hanya ada satu yang memenuhi semua kriteria kita" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" akhirnya mulutnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu cepat.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar mendengar jawaban yang akan di lontarkan Suho.

"Biar Tuan Julian yang menjawab pertanyaan mu Tuan GM" ujar Suho sambil melirik Kang Julian.

Sial, kenapa Kim Suho brengsek ini seolah mempermainkan degup jantungnya?. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang ia berada di batas ketakutan dan kelegaan?.

"Yang akan menjadi mitra kerjasama dan _sponshorship_ perusahaan kita yang baru adalah…."

Jongin frustasi sekali dan entah kenapa ia menjadi makin benci dengan Kang Julian yang menarik ulur waktu hanya untuk menyebutkan nama satu perusahaan.

"adalah…. _Asia Pacifik Group"_

Kim Jongin merasa tubuhnya lemas untuk beberapa alasan. Tidak, ia akan mencoba mencegah pengesahan ini.

"Maafkan saya Tuan CEO. Tapi rencana menarik investor bukanlah solusi tepat untuk jangka panjang. Kita akan terus terikat dengan perjanjian-perjanjian yang akan menyulitkan perusahaan ini dimasa depan. Biasanya para Investor yang tahu kita dalam keadaan terjepit, akan memberi banyak syarat yang merugikan kita. Mungkin benar saat ini mereka bersedia memberi berapapun banyak dana segar. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun kita akan terus menopang mereka dan pada akhirnya perkembangan perusahaan ini jalan di tempat. Saya pikir kita mesti berpikir lagi"

Seisi ruangan rapat mendengarkan suara Kim Jongin. Hal itu benar adanya, terdengar beberapa orang menyuarakan opini yang sama. Julian Kang mengulas senyum dengan pengamatan Jongin. Semua akan berpikir hal yang sama.

"Jangan khawatir, hal itu tak akan terjadi. _Asia Pacifik Group_ dapat kita percayai. Mereka akan menjadi mitra yang beriringan dengan kita"

Jongin makin frustasi, bayangan seringai Park Chanyeol entah mengapa kini menghantuinya.

"Apa yang membuat anda begitu yakin Tuan Julian?. Perusahaan ini belum pernah bermitra dengan perusahaan itu sebelumnya" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Karena aku mengenal sangat baik pemilik perusahaan itu. Jadi tak ada kekhawatiran tentang apapun"

Julian mengenal pemilik perusahaan itu?.

"Anda mengenal baik Tuan Park Chanyeol, miliarder muda itu ?"

Saat Park Jiyeon menyebut nama itu, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya merinding. Entah apa yang ia khawatirkan.

"Bukan hanya mengenal baik, tapi dia adalah adik ku. Adik tiri ku"

_TBC_

Hallo everyone.

(Ini pertama kalinya saya nyapa setelah sekian lama, apa kabar? Semoga semuanya sehat-sehat saja).

Saya tahu gak seharusnya saya mempublish FF baru berchapter saat ff yg lama belum saya publish. Saya tahu kalian lelah menunggu. Tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya jika saya kembali, saya harus membawa sesuatu yg baru. Efeknya memang bukan ke kalian yg baca , tapi untuk saya sendiri. Saya butuh pemacu dengan mengeluarkan ff baru. Jika saya mengeluarkan FF lama di awal, saya akan merasa _boring_. Kalian pasti gak paham maksud saya karena tidak merasakannya. Tapi saya pikir itu semacam pembawaan nulis. (Maafkan dan maklumi saya untuk hal ini.)

Selain itu, setiap FF yg saya tulis untuk seseorang adalah tanda janji dan terima kasih. Saya pikir FF chapter ini sudah seharusnya keluar karena akan menjadi pengganti 1 FF Chankai Chapter lainnya yg akan saya tamatkan.

Sampai akhir minggu ini saya hanya akan mengupdate FF pair Chankai (termasuk yang lama). Saya tahu tahu kalian paling ingin FF yang mana. Tapi bisakah kalian menyerahkan semuanya pada saya tentang urutan saya mempublishnya?. Saya perlu mengatur tempo dan konten tentang FF yg saya publish. Maksudnya yang agak ringan word nya dan konten isinya di duluankan.

Saya tahu kesalahan saya yg pergi terlalu lama, maka saya nulis FF dengan word yang panjang untuk menebus semua penantian kalian. Tapi sulit mempublish FF dengan word yg panjang disini. Jika berhasil terupload, ada kata-kata atau huruf yg menghilang setelah di publis. Jika gagal terupload, akan ada kalimat seperti try again di computer dari FFN. Itu mengesalkan.. Jadi saya harus kembali mengedit FF yang telah saya tulis sebelumnya. Walau udah pada gak sabaran, saya tahu Chankai shipper mayoritas orang yang pengertian. Jadi tunggu aja updatetan selanjutnya dalam minggu ini.

See u in next FF everyone.


End file.
